


Do what you do to get through

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: [CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A SERIES TITLE] [6]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, This is all the Honda Jet's fault, Toilets, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Toru is scared of travelling in airplanes.





	Do what you do to get through

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *currently writing four fictions* GAAAAH I don't wanna do this anymore somebody help meeeee  
> *sees a cute fanart  
> Also Me: Son of a bitch *sobs as I started another one* I can't stop myself, somebody help me gaaaaaaah
> 
>  
> 
> This is really unplanned LOL. I just happened to see this fanart: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh0nUmoFJvC/?hl=en&taken-by=boaykham then I had a brainstorming with a lovely lady then ta-dah! I abandoned Taka's birthday special for this HOLY FUCK.
> 
> Anyways, I'm kinda reluctant to add the...not so pure scene here coz this series is mostly fluff?? But since the DREAMERS' Taka and Toru would probably end up fucking each other in the future, maybe this decision would not be bad.
> 
> Also, this happens before the Ambitions European Tour 2017.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from typos, errors, and the lack of knowledge about airplanes.

The flight to Zurich is a staggering 12 hours of being miles above the earth, zooming past clouds at unimaginable speed, crossing seas and countries and fucking continents.

For Taka, it has always been fascinating travelling is _. I mean,_ one moment he's just in Japan breathing the dry winter air then even before the day ends, he will be in another country with a different culture, people and atmosphere. It's like using Doraemon's _dokodemo_ door—the only downside of it was the fucking jetlag and their body clock's reaction to the change in time zones.

No wonder why Toru hates flying.

Like right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taka sneakily looked up from his phone, glancing at the tight face of their guitarist who's sitting across him. His eyes were closed— _too tightly_ —the dark circles under it were more prominent, making him look like he's the _oldest_ member of their band.

_Well, he's turning 29 this year so he really is turning old, huh?_

Anyways, the guitarist's brows were furrowed, knitted together as if he's fighting off a scary nightmare inside his brain. But he's not sleeping, _oh,_ Taka was sure of that. For _all the times_ that they've travelled in a plane, Toru never— _ever_ —slept in. He got this... _crazy paranoia_ that the plane would just explode or plunge down if he gets even a wink of sleep or nap or something. That's why he looked so fucking _tight,_ so fucking _strained,_ so fucking _exhausted_ whenever they landed onto yet another country.

Toru _hates_ flying.

Which sounds _hilarious_ and adorable at the same time because _come on, he_ looks manly as hell with his impassive eyes and knife-sharp jawline and built body ( _now,_ because he looked like a _fucking stick_ in the previous years remember?) and yet, he's almost practically _shaking and sweating_ whenever they get into planes. It's like his fear of needles, hence why he doesn't have any inks on his body, while Taka, Tomoya and Ryota have a shit ton of them.

He covered his lips to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the memory of Toru-san _hysterically_ clutching at his clothes when he got his ears pierced years and years ago. Toru looked so _downright pissed_ and _livid_ and murderous back then.

It's adorable as hell because Toru would always get this...this _pouty_ look on his face whenever he's in a plane. Like he's a brat sulking for being forced to ride it, making Taka always coo ( _inwardly_ because the guitarist would _definitely_ kick his ass for making fun of his dire predicament, so he just bully Tomoya to let out all the restrained energy or someshit) at the cuteness of it.

Taka carefully lifted his foot to land a soft kick on his lover's shin, "Dude," he mumbled, careful not to wake up the dozing drummer and bassist beside them. Toru immediately opened his eyes—wide and bloodshot—and proceeds on glaring at him.

Taka wanted to ask if he's alright but judging from the _more_ zombie-look on his face, he would just earn a smack on his head if he even dared to ask that. So instead of asking if he's alright, even if it's _blindingly_ obvious that he's not, Taka just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"You look like shit."

...

...

Toru's glare intensifies for like a _thousand times_. He looked like he's so close into hurling Taka's body out of the plane.

Uh-oh.

_That came out wrong, huh..._

"I swear to god," Toru leaned forward, his eyes glinting murderously under the dim lights, making Taka gulp in slight fear and nervousness, "I'll hit the nearest gym once we landed and smoke a month worth of cigarettes to calm my shits. But before that, I’ll fucking kick your _sorry ass_ for making fun of me!" he said, spitting each words with so much venom that Taka had to wince with every syllable spoken.

He sure hit a sore spot huh.

Look, Toru is already moving out of his seat—his movements stiff and wobbly as he made his way towards the toilet in the far end of the cabin. Taka watched him go with a sour look on his face.

This is the last thing he wanted to have during their European Tour—get his lover scared and angry even before it formally starts. _Well, that sucks_. He probably won't even have some quickies and short make out sessions in the intervals of the whole tour with Toru annoyed at him like that, huh?

...

...

Wait...

_A quickie..?_

Taka blankly looked down on his phone, the pictures and edits of him and Toru-san flooding with his name as a tag. Some of it were innocent, some were obscene and some makes him cackle like hell because those people really loves— _what does Tomoya called it again? Shipping?_ —shipping him with the guitarist huh?

Taka sighed, closing the app and looking at the now vacant seat across him, as a huge, _obviously perverted_ grin slowly formed on his full lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toru looked at his face on the small vanity mirror across him. Damn, he hates this small toilet—it's so _cramped_ , like the walls are coming towards him from all directions—heck, he hates this entire plane and the need to travel in this...this small, steel shit zooming miles an hour at thousands of feet above the ground.

It makes him fidgety and snappy and moody like hell; he even had to snap at Taka earlier just because he told him that he looked like shit. _Well_ —he glanced at his horrible, older looking reflection on the mirror— _he's not actually wrong with that._

Toru looks like shit indeed.

 _I need to fucking smoke_ , he thought as he shook his head and turned towards the door, _I swear I'm gonna rush towards the nearest smoking area when this goddamned plane lands_ _—_

But even before he can pull the door open, the fucking piece of fake wood suddenly shook in a frantic manner. It was soft enough not to alert the flight stewards but still. What, _what the fuck_ , why is someone attacking the door like that?!

_Is the plane burning?!_

_Are we gonna go down?!_

Or that person is just desperate to use the toilet even if the other ones were _obviously vacant_ and available for him to use?!

_Eh?!_

The shaking continues that Toru got scared that it would just _give out_ or something but then, someone— _the one molesting the door on the other side_ —spoke in a hushed, rushed tone.

"Toru? Open the goddamned door!"

...

Oh.

_Of course_

It was Taka's voice. _Of fucking course_ , it would be the midget who's softly banging the door like there's no tomorrow.

Toru made bland face as he pulled the door open—his mouth parting to spit out a shit ton of scolding and curses directed towards their vocalist—but even before he can say a single word, Taka is already rushing inside, like he's being chased by man-eating dinosaurs. He hurriedly pushed the door closed and locked it before he faced the still shell-shocked Toru.

Taka exhaled, running his fingers through his hair as he looked up at him with a very _weird_ , very _wide_ smile on his face, "Well, it's _nice_ to see you, Toru-san!"

He gagged at his lover's _pathetic attempt_ to make a decent conversation. As if they could really have any _decent conversation_ inside a cramped airplane toilet which was meant for one person at a time.

"I was wondering if you managed to flushed out yourself, ne? You're taking too long—,"

 _Lies._ He's just here for about only _two minutes._

"—so I decided to check up on you like a good, little lover~!"

Toru blankly smiled at the smaller man. He is torn between chucking the vocalist out in the air for being so obviously ridiculous and just caging those flushed cheeks with his calloused hands and kissed him senseless for being _low-key_ worried about him.

He digressed and stared at the slowly fading smile on Taka's lips, before he cocked his head, urging the vocalist to spit out his real intentions because _no one would actually_ bang on closed doors and demand to be let in just to what? Smiled so brightly at him?

Toru might be an idiot but _he's not that dumb_ , and he knows Taka for years to feel that there's _something else_ behind that stupid grin on his face.

"Okay," Taka finally gives in, "Formality’s over. Want me to distract you, Toru-chan~?" he purred, leaning closer until they're pressed so close to each other, until Toru can smell the fruity scent of the vocalist’s shampoo, until he can feel the madly pounding of Taka's heart against his own.

_Distract?_

Toru glanced down at the— _now that I'm thinking of it_ —perverted smile on Taka's face. Did he planned this? Corner him in a toilet stall to distract him from his fear of flights? Well...that's...

...

... _so fucking awesome and touching and arousing **holy fuck.**_

His hands immediately went down to cup the vocalist's almost _non-existent_ ass, hoisting him up and pulling him close, enough to brush their aching groin together. Taka keened in delight as he linked his hands over his nape, pulling his head down to meld their lips in a very sensual, very hungry battle of lips and teeth and tongues. _God,_ whoever is using the next stall would definitely have a heart attack upon hearing the sounds they make. Toru wasn't sure how thick and sound-proof the toilet walls are but damn if he actually cares because...

Because all that matters is holding Taka against him, feeling the comfort of his warmth and tasting his lips and mouth that _grounds_ him, gives him a _sense of familiarity_ , of home and sweeps all his fears and anxieties away. The air inside the small, cramped room quickly went steamy as the practically devour each other's faces, their wandering hands caressing, _groping and squeezing_ anything within their reach.

"Ah...that's it _hmmm._.." Taka mumbled against his lips as he surged even forward, their teeth clacking at each other before Toru takes charge, plundering Taka's mouth—touching all the places he knows that would make the vocalist whimper and pant in pleasure—putting him in his place, pliant and accepting and so _so_ warm and soft against him.

Oh, and Taka also makes him very, _very horny_ in every sense of that word.

So horny that he wants to flip the vocalist and bend him over the small lavatory before pounding into that familiar, tight heat and... _and_ _—_

"W-wait," he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, angling his face away from Taka and making those full lips slide across his jawline, " _Wait._.."

"Whaaaaat?" Taka whined as stood on the tips of his toes, "What is it? You..." his brows knitted in confusion, cheeks flaring red and lips moist and red and puffy, "you don't like the distraction, _ossan_?"

"No...I mean uh..." Toru ignored how Taka just called him an old man when he's actually supposed to be the older one here, because there are more pressing matters to attend to, like, "We can't do it here..." he said, saying that word with so much sadness that he sounds like _mourning_ for some dead shit while he's _just actually feeling bad_ that they can't go all the way this time, "I don't have condoms in my pocket..."

...

...

Taka's eyes went wide at that, his pupils blown and dark and when a huge smile started to grow on his lips, he actually expected the vocalist to just... _magically p_ ull out a dozen of condom packets out of thin air. _I mean, Taka always have those shits coz he's just that of a pervert, ne?_

"You silly, perverted ossan," Taka shook his head, clacking his tongue like Toru had gravely disappointed him or something,  “That's _not the only way_ I can distract you, you know?" he said, his smile promising something—perverted and hot and sexy and definitely pleasurable—that makes Toru's blood instantly _sizzle_ with desire.

Taka reached up to kiss his nose, the simple act makes him want to squeeze the vocalist in pure love, before those sinful lips went down on his own, licking and sucking but even before Toru can respond, Taka is already trailing his moist lips on his jaws, down to his neck, before he suddenly sank on his knees before him.

_Holy crap._

_Are you gonna do what I'm thinking you’re going to do?!_

Taka smugly looked up at him, as his nimble fingers went on working his belt out of the loops. _Holy shits,_ this is happening to fast— _not that he's complaining_ , but damn, he needs time to...get ready or someshit. He leaned back on the lavatory, hands on it to brace himself as he gladly took in the sight of his lover, looking so small yet so fucking erotic down there. In _front_ of his crotch. Which is now being slowly unraveled by those skilled hands.

"You... _you..."_ Toru can't form any coherent words as the anticipation grew thick in his blood, spilling like liquid fire and invading his system. Who would have thought that there would come a time that he'll experience a blow job from Takahiro inside an airplane toilet? _No one._ Not even _Alex-senpai_ would've thought of it, _I'm sure_. And for some unknown reasons, his mind went back on the times they've spent together during their younger years— _in a public toilet of live houses, under some random dark staircases, studios_ —hungrily kissing and touching like the hormonal teenagers they were back then. Well, this isn't too much different from it—still cramped, still trying to make too much noise, still scared of getting caught—only with the tiny fact that their miles away from earth.

_Eh..._

Cue some random shaking of the plane, making Toru cursed under his breath and Taka to fall— _face first_ —on his now unbuttoned jeans.

"Ga _mmppph_!" Taka had to hug his thighs in order to stabilize himself, "What the fuck!" he hissed, speaking against his clothed— _and very stiff_ , at the moment—member that sends a billion of volts running through his spine.

"Damn," Toru should be scared that the plane is getting some turbulence or someshit, he's supposed to be panicking now and turning white and pale like a fucking ghost as he think of a million reasons why he hated this flight in the first place but with Taka kneeling and speaking right on his dick with just his boxers separating his aching member and that sinful lips—he couldn't care less.

Like the plane could go down any moment from now yet he would still want to _ram_ his erection into that hot mouth.

...

So fucking perverted. _How did I even get this low, gah!_

When Toru finally manages to make his eyes focus, his world narrows to this man dreamily looking at him from below, thoroughly ruined and teasing.

"What," he hissed through clenched teeth, "are you gonna nuzzle my dick like that _forever_ or you're gonna go down on me?" he asked, impatience evident on his rough voice, "I don't want to be stuck here in the toilet, _pants open_ , when the plane crash you idiot!"

Taka stopped rubbing his cheeks on his clothed member, eyeing Toru with a look between amused and teasing.

"Don't panic, Toru, this plane's not going down. We always have those shakes, it's normal, right?"

"No."

"Someone's _grumpy_..." Taka coos before he finally— _fucking finally_ —do his thing. And by that, he means pulling Toru's member out of the confines of his boxers—he was hot and heavy and totally hard on Takahiro's little hands. He saw the vocalist gulped— _hard_ —but the mere sight of it, before he leaned forward, sliding his rosy cheeks on the heated flesh—earning a suppressed groan from the guitarist.

"Fuck... _fuck._.."

"No fucking today, Toru-chan~" he said before blowing Toru's mind into fucking pieces.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Toru choked on his own spit when Taka suddenly swallowed him halfway, peering up under those eyelashes with visible amusement. The rough flat of his tongue pressed against the underside, before he slowly pulled back, hollowing his cheeks, and the head comes out from between his lips with a _lewd pop._

“Fucking. _Hell_ ,”  Toru groans low, one of his hands getting lost in Taka’s overgrown locks. The vocalist held his stare at him, mouth sinking back down in one smooth motion and takes him _deeper,_ his tongue swirling over the whole rigid length until he can’t go _any further._

Toru let out a breathless curse when Taka started to bob his head, stretching his jaw open wider with the skill he had mastered _throughout the years_. He wonders how Taka managed to get better— _if not the best_ —at it, when he was so _fucking scared and angry_ the first time they—

Toru's head arched back when Taka goes deeper, until he can feel his dick touch the back of the vocalist's throat—rougher and tighter than the rest of his pretty mouth—his teeth gnawing at his lower lip to keep himself from groaning out loud.

Damn. Damn _. Damn._

Taka pulled back entirely, his glassy eyes never leaving Toru's heavily lidded ones, as if he's _gloating_ at the sight of his guitarist coming undone—before delved back down in one go with a low hum and buries his nose into his coarse nether hairs. Toru’s hand tightens behind the older’s head – _too fucking much, the view alone is too fucking perfect_ —

Sweat bloomed from Taka's temple, as drools all over himself and visibly relishes the taste, enjoying the fullness in his mouth—sleek with spit, his lips _swollen and puffy_. Taka picked up his pace as he sucked enthusiastically, his curly hair flopping against his forehead in rhythm. His hand snakes a bit around Toru’s member and the arm he has wrapped around the guitarist’s leg tightens as if trying to pull himself _even closer._

Toru leaned back on the vanity mirror, his now matted blonde locks clinging on his face. His heavy breathing mixed with the wet noises coming from Taka's mouth, filling the small space and _drowning_ all the other sounds from the outside; there could be someone listening in on the other side for all Toru knows. They've been in here for what feels like an hour now but nothing matters, nothing could ever fucking matter because he’s getting the yet another _head of his life_ on this airplane—making him forgot how high up in the air he is—and not even a fucking alarm could stop him for watching the older man practically choke on his dick.

"Take it, _take it_..." he grunted with a deep, rough voice while tangling his fingers tighter into Taka’s hair. Takahiro— _the fucking teasing Takahiro_ —moans at that, lids fluttering at the tug; he lets Toru—like he always does—pull him back then guide him down again, deep, _deeper_ —until Toru can feel the familiar constriction of his throat.

Despite the seemingly rough treatment, Taka smiles around his mouthful of cock. Toru has definitely swallowed his tongue at that—as he burns the image of Taka kneeling before him, his mouth stretched wide and eyes glistening like _crystals_ , looking up, searching for the look of satisfaction on his face. He wonders on how Taka is getting off in this kind of situation? He definitely won't jack off here because that would ruin his all black outfit so how?!?

_Maybe he's not really planning on getting relieved this time?_

Maybe he really went here with the pure intention of taking Toru's mind off his irrational fear of flying.

But then Taka is moaning and humming around his thick length, sending vibrations and shivers through his entire system—his eyes challenging him, beckoning him to just give in, to use him, get his release through his mouth or something.

Oh. _Okay._

 _Fuck_ holding back.

 _Fuck_ being silent.

_Fuck everything else._

He grabbed Taka's head between his hands, his ass leaning on the lavatory, as he drives his cock down the vocalist’s throat and sets a punishing pace, fucking into him without abandon. It feels _like heaven_ all around him, as Taka's tongue still trying to work around his girth, his lips covered in more spit and precum than Toru has ever seen. The scene below him is like sin filling the small space of the stall, with the wet echoes of his nether regions slapping against Taka's chin and Toru’s labored breathing—it’s so _fucking hot, so fucking dreamy_ that made Toru forgot where they currently are.

_Shit, shit, fuck shit where did you even learn to_ _—_

Taka's eyes are stinging with unshed tears, rolling backwards as he deep throated him like a goddamned _pornstar_. He looks so _broken_ , so _undone_ and it’s all _for Toru_ ; it’s all for him that _Moriuchi Takahiro_ crumbles in whimpers, _it’s Toru_ who fucks his mouth roughly, holding his head into place, _it’s to him_ that the vocalist surrenders all control.

“Good god, you fucking—,” Toru rasped,  unable to keep himself from fucking into Taka's pliant mouth harder. “You’re so fucking good for me, Taka. _Taka...”_

And just for the heck of it, he decided to call him with the special nickname he decided and only used to rile up the vocalist, "Come on...come on... _Morimori._.."

Taka whines at that and squeezes Toru's leg impossibly tighter; his head meeting up the guitarist’s every thrust— _faster and deeper_. His guttural cry is muffled by Toru pumping between his lips without reserve as he tilts Takahiro's head back to hit him deeper until Toru is coming deep within his throat.

Taka's eyes widened at that, but instead of pulling away, he just _take it all in_ —like what he probably planned right from the start—while Toru rides out his release. His eyelids felt heavy but despite the _high,_ despite the _exhaustion_ , he can’t physically take his eyes off the pretty man below him. It's too _alluring_ , too _mesmerizing_ ; Taka takes it all and lets Toru use his mouth for his own pleasure for the fucking sake of distracting him. It’s hilarious and unbelievable and _empowering_ all at the same time.

It took a few moments before he finally regained his composure. All that he can hear was the pounding of his heart, his ragged breathing and the lewd sounds of Taka swallowing his cum down. After what it feels like forever, Taka gently pulled away, his softening member slipping past his glistening lips. He stood up on his wobbly legs on shoved him aside to rinse his mouth under running water because that's probably the _most rational thing_ to do after giving a head huh?

So, while Taka is busy washing his mouth or something, Toru silently grabbed some tissues, clean himself an tucked his member back to where it belongs— _no, not in Taka's mouth or hands or dick_ , but into his pants dammit—before he finally remembered that he should be thanking the vocalist for this...whatever this is...

He turned around and wrapped his hands over Taka's clothed stomach, his nose burying on the thick black locks as he stared at their reflections in the mirror. Taka's face is still flustered like fuck, his smile pulled in a wide grin as he stared back at him on the mirror.

"G-good," his voice cracked at the first words he had spoken since kneeling before him, "Good, Toru-san?"

Oh god, what did he even _did_ to deserve this guy?! And it's not just because of the fucking mind-blowing he had received just a few moments ago! It's...this feeling of overpowering gratitude and happiness and love comes from _somewhere deeper_ , derives from _something stronger_ , _rooted from the bonds_ they formed and forged through the years.

And that feeling makes him want to just squeeze Taka to death and never let him out of the stall forever.

_What._

Anyways, he nodded, his eyelids dropping as he gently swayed their bodies along a nameless tune, "So fucking good," he murmured, "How about you? You're not..?"

Taka put his hands over Toru's much larger ones and nodded at him, "Nah...this one's a _special offer_ for a special person, you know—,"

Toru snorted at that. What a _lame_ line. Taka really sucks on those kinds of things huh??

"—don't fucking look at me like that. You still owe me this one, okay?" he huffed before prying his hands, "You go back first, I'll just clean up—,"

"Do you need a _hand_ in jerking off—,"

Taka shot him a nasty glare, "—and you go switch place with Tomoya so we could seat together. And no, I'm not jerking off, you ass!"

Taka smirked at it before he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss at Taka's temple. Damn, if he'll have this blow-job every time they went on a plane, then Toru's fear would probably be just a thing of the past in no time.

"Whatever," he said, "Thanks for this...I really..."

"Enjoyed it?" the smile on Taka's face just went a thousand times brighter.

"... _appreciates_ it," he ducked, chuckling, when Taka swings his hand like he's planning to slap him or something. Even before Taka could get really murderous, he's already going out of the stall, the door closing with a heavy hiss behind him. Good thing no one was waiting for them outside the stall.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sight of the dimly-lit cabin greeted him. The other passengers were still sleeping, oblivious—or they've probably heard but just not giving a _damn_ about it—to the tryst that just happened inside the bathroom stall. He's still somewhat wobbly on his feet as he trudged in the aisle, towards their seat, and as the familiar buzz of the airplane went into his ears, he realized that he's back to square one.

Scared.

Alone.

Anxious.

But then, flashes of the events in the stall flooded his mind, giving him a sense of security that he’s not alone—that Taka is here—and that made his fear somewhat subsides—even just for a little. Besides, he's still exhausted after those activities so...

"That's a _long_ bathroom break."

Toru winced when Tomoya looked up from his iPad. He thought that he was sleeping?!

"Uhm..."

Tomoya brightly smiled up at him, making him cringe because it's very obvious that he had some ideas on his and the vocalist’s absence, "and where's Takahiro?"

He scowled.

"Move aside," he said as he grabbed his stuffs, phone and noise-cancelling ear pods from his previous seat, "Go sit beside, Ryota."

"But _whhhhhy_..."

"Taka said so."

"Hah!" Tomoya said as he bounced off his seat, "So you really _are_ with him!"

"Shut up," he gritted out, desperately trying to fight the urge to just kick their drummer for being so damn perceptive. He silently sat on Tomoya's previous seat, _fuming_ , and wondering what the hell took Taka so fucking long.

"Toru..." Tomoya softly said making him look at him with heavily-lidded eyes. The drummer is smiling so _fondly_ down at him, his eyes squinted, probably with sleep, "You look better, you don't look like you're gonna blow all the contents of your stomach anymore."

What.

"That's good," he chirped before focusing on his iPad again. Toru was taken aback at that, looking shocked until Taka finally reappeared. He gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong?" he asked before settling on his own seat. Toru shook his head before he leaned back on the cushions, and stared at the white metallic ceiling above him. He can still feel the tiny vibrations of the plane, the rumblings of the engine beside them, the walls were still cramped but it was the last thing on his mind right now.

_Man, I just wanna sleep..._

He must've said that aloud, because Taka is already reaching up to pat his head, a small, reassuring—far from the teasing and lewd grin he was sporting just minutes ago—smile plastered on his equally tired face.

"Then sleep," he said, _as if it was that easy_ , "It's alright, I'll be right here, ne?"

Toru snorted before closing his eyes, nuzzling at the hand that's gently stroking his blond locks—getting rid of his fears is not easy, sleeping in this tight piece of steel high above the grounds _is not easy_ , but with Taka's _warmth_ in his side, with Taka's _voice sounding like a lullaby_ , maybe this time, it would be _different._

Toru would just have to try _harder._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -The part about Toru getting his ears pierced can be found in DREAMERS, if you haven't read it already.  
> -I know shit about airplanes.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, suggestions and corrections will be very much loved!
> 
> Thank you for reading~!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. i've made a shitty fanart I made for How The Mighty Have Fallen. If you're interested to see the full version, you can check it out here:
> 
> https://www.oorers.com/fan-art
> 
> BUUUUUT you must ask **holyastronauts** in IG first for the password coz that part is protected. Just scroll down until you see it~
> 
> Please let me hear your thoughts once you've seen it~!
> 
> Thank you very much!


End file.
